3D2Y
by croquetasdeaguacate
Summary: Allí estaba toda la tripulación de sombrero de paja luchando en el archipiélago Sabaody. Robin veía cómo uno detrás de otro, sus nakamas eran volatilizados por el Shichibukai Kuma. Antes de que Zoro desapareciera Robin logró confersarse. Ahora se reencuentran dos años después... ¿Qué pasará? ZxR. Dejen comentarios, gracias.


Allí estaba toda la tripulación de sombrero de paja luchando en el archipiélago Sabaody. Robin veía cómo uno detrás de otro, sus nakamas eran volatilizados por el Shichibukai Kuma. Un dolor desgarrador le recorría el cuerpo. Era como perder otra vez a su familia, su tierra, era demasiado doloroso. No podía dejar de llorar y gritar por sus nakamas. Fijó la vista nublada en la sombra que tenía al lado y distinguió a su espadachín listo para luchar de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera avanzar lo agarró de un brazo y le suplicó con la mirada que no fuera, pero él tenía esa mirada que ella conocía tan bien, no se iba a rendir, no sin luchar.

Sabiendo que ese sería su final Robin solo pudo retenerlo lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle esas dos simples palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando: "te quiero". Un te quiero que se quedó suspendido en el aire y que no impidió que él corriera de nueva para enfrentar a Kuma. Lo vio desaparecer al contacto con el Shichibukai y su corazón se rompió del todo. Cayó al suelo derrotada, lo había perdido todo, lo había perdido a él y al resto de sus nakamas, de su familia. Ahora solo pedía que la matara a ella pronto, antes de ver cómo la alegre tripulación de sombrero de paja desaparecía para siempre. Vio a Kuma acercarse a ella, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, vio cómo su capitán se acercaba corriendo a ella pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. La mano de Kuma se acercaba rápidamente y el último pensamiento fue para su cazador de piratas.

Se despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada. Otra vez soñaba lo mismo, su cabeza no paraba de repetir aquellos angustiosos momentos cuando se iba a dormir. Aunque ahora todo estaba bien, ella estaba con los revolucionarios y sabía que todos estaban bien por informes de estos. Todos estaban vivos, su peliverde también. Sabía, porque había pedido que los revolucionarios lo investigasen, que estaba en una extraña isla con Ojo de Halcón, por lo que suponía que estaría entrenando sin parar para convertirse en un formidable espadachín. Su capitán había dado órdenes de reunirse dentro de dos años, por lo que se decidió a ayudar a los revolucionarios e investigar más sobre el siglo perdido en ese tiempo.

Dentro de una semana se cumplirían los dos años y deberían volver a Sabaody. Al día siguiente sería su gran despedida con los revolucionarios antes de partir, así que más le valía dormirse pronto y dejar de tener pesadillas si quería disfrutar de su último día allí. Fue a la pequeña cocina a por un poco de leche caliente para poder dormir, recordando cuánto le gustaba a su renito ese remedio y se preguntó si habría crecido o seguiría igual de Kawaii que siempre. Consiguió conciliar el sueño pensando cómo de cambiados estarían todos tras esos dos años. Ella misma había cambiado mucho, se había dejado el pelo largo y su expresión era mucho más tranquila ahora. Se preguntó si eso le gustaría al espadachín o preferiría el flequillo y pelo corto de siempre. Pensó en cómo estaría él… más fuerte seguro y por tanto, más musculado. Un Zoro con poca ropa y mucho músculo se coló en la mente de la arqueóloga, que puede, o no, que se durmiera entre pensamientos poco apropiados.

Tras una fiesta en la que hubo alguna que otra lágrima Robin zarpó en busca de su tripulación. Le daba pena dejar a los revolucionarios, pero moría de ganas de volver con su divertida tripulación. Jamás pensó que pudiera echarlos tanto de menos, no solo a su brújula rota, todos se habían ganado un hueco enorme en su maltrecho corazón. Los cinco días que duró el viaje Robin releyó por última vez su diario. Un diario que la había mantenido con la esperanza de verlos durante esos dos años, allí había escrito cómo se sentía y lo aliviada que estuvo cuando se enteró que todos estaban vivos, escribió sobre los revolucionarios, datos importantes y anécdotas sin importancia. Todo lo importante sobre el siglo vacío y sus descubrimientos estaban en otra libreta mucho más seria, esa la guardaría, aunque no hacía falta porque se sabía todos los datos de memoria. Su diario fue quemado y tirado al mar para que nadie descubriera nunca los secretos de la niña demonio.

Un día antes de llegar Robin no podía apenas comer. Tenía un nudo gigante en su estómago. Iba a verlo. Iba a ver al único hombre que le había dicho te quiero y ni siquiera estaba segura que él la escuchara. En caso de haberla escuchado no sabía si le correspondía por aquel entonces. En caso de haberla correspondido no sabía si sus sentimientos habrían podido cambiar estos dos años. Todas las posibilidades eran demasiadas para ser analizadas incluso con la mente brillante de la arqueóloga y no sabía ni cómo comportarse cuando lo viera. ¿Debería hacer como si nada? Desde luego guardarse los sentimientos se le daba bien, llevaba ya mucho tiempo enamorada y ni siquiera Nami se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Todas las dudas la asaltaban cuando divisó a su querido Sunny de lejos. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla, de verdad los había echado de menos. Cuando subió al barco ya estaban casi todos allí. Saludó a un gigante cyborg con muchos cambios físicos pero la misma personalidad, saludó con mucho cariño a su mejor amiga que también se había dejado el pelo largo. Luego saludó al tirador que estaba mucho más musculado y a Soul King. Todavía faltaban su capitán, doctor-san, cocinero-san y su espadachín.

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo por dentro por la espera. Había decidido hacer como si nada y ya investigaría cuál de todas las opciones de su cabeza era la correcta. Mientras admiraba la capa protectora del Sunny un ave enorme se acercó al barco. En ella estaban el resto de los Mugiwara, y sí, también estaba él.

Robin no pudo hacer como si nada, por mucho que se lo había dicho a ella misma. No pudo apartar la mirada del rostro del espadachín, ahora con una cicatriz enorme en uno de sus ojos. Estaba mucho más fuerte incluso de lo que ella había imaginado y parecía mucho más mayor. Ahora la diferencia de sus edades casi ni se notaba. No podía apartar la mirada y Zoro lo notó. Cuando hubo saludado al resto se quedó mirándola mientras ella saludaba a su renito. La arqueóloga sentía que un escalofrío la recorría de arriba a abajo, sabía que él tenía su vista fija en ella. Cuando cogió suficiente valor alzó la mirada y efectivamente desde la otra punta del barco estaba él, con su ojo fijo en ella.

Solo quedaban ellos dos por saludarse y el resto de la tripulación se quedó un poco quieta esperando a que ellos reaccionaran. Robin tenía las mejillas un poco rojas pero intentó hacer un esfuerzo y con mucho cuidado para que no se notase que sus piernas eran ahora gelatina se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos del peliverde. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonara como siempre lo saludó.

Robin: Hola espadachín.- le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y esperó a que le devolviera el saludo.

Zoro por su parte seguía quieto como una estatua, pero con su vista clavada en ella, como tratando de averiguar los secretos del universo que se escondían tras ella. Tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos por fin habló.

Zoro: tsk, a la mierda.

De un par de zancadas acortó la distancia que los separaban y atrapándola en un abrazo juntó sus labios con los de ella. Era un beso de pura necesidad, con una mano le rodeaba la cintura y con la otra la cogía de la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Robin al principio no lo correspondió, no se lo crecía, eso no entró en las miles de posibilidades que ella había contemplado. Pero tras unos segundos de duda rodeó el cuello del peliverde con sus manos y se entregó al beso. Intentó demostrarle cuánto le había echado de menos con ese beso y sintió la necesidad de Zoro de fundir sus cuerpos. Profundizaron el beso abriendo sus bocas y jugando con sus lenguas, bailando el mismo compás.

Cuando escucharon a Sanji caer al agua propulsado por su propio sangrado nasal se percataron que no estaban solos y se separaron. Toda la tripulación los estaba mirando y Franky NO estaba llorando. Nami y Usopp saltaban y gritaban vivan los novios y el pobre de Brook trataba de explicarle a su senchou lo que estaba pasando. Ellos se miraron con un poco de culpa, no habían sido precisamente recatados.

Zoro volvió a besar a su arqueóloga y le susurró al oído, como respuesta a la declaración de ella dos años atrás, un simple: "yo también te quiero".


End file.
